One Penny Short of a Shilling
by Update Demon
Summary: Misaki Takahashi is sent to a mental institution for trying to end his life. While there he meets some, well interesting people and a sociopath he just can't get away from and isn't sure he wants to.
1. Ice Cream Doesn't Fix Everything

**Hi everyone, so with permission from Teabags I am finishing some stories since due to some people's hurtful comments and lack of inspiration Teabags cannot continue. I have made some small changes to this story so even if you have read it already you may want to reread it. This will be my first story on fanfiction so please be nice. Although all criticism is welcome if you hate the story then don't read it. I don't want anyone bashing this story. Got it, good. Okay the first 11 chapters all belong to Teabags with my edits after that it's all me. **

**I do not in any way own Junjou Romantica. **

One Penny Short of a Shilling

Chapter 1:

"Misaki? Misaki are you listening to what I'm saying."

Lifting his head up, Misaki Takahashi, age 18, looked straight into his brother's eyes. Takahiro Takahashi, Misaki's 28 year old brother was afraid, very afraid. Misaki could see the worry written all over his face. Misaki knew what his brother was thinking. He understood that he was a disgrace, a trouble maker and a burden to his brother's family. The guilt Misaki felt made him feel sick to his stomach, but he still managed to give his brother a faint smile before returning his attention to the floor. He could hear his brother sigh heavily. Misaki knew his brother was having a hard time dealing with what he had done and that single action had caused everything to change.

"Misaki I _really_ am trying. I'm trying so hard I don't know what else to do. No matter what I do it's never to your liking."

Takahiro notices Misaki had gone from fiddling his sneakers together to fidgeting with one of the bandages that were tightly wrapped around his arms. Takahiro stared, watching his brother fuss over what he had done to himself. It ripped takahiro's heart to pieces; he never thought it would get so out of hand. He only realized after the fact how blind he had been to the situation. Why had he ignored all those times Misaki said he was feeling "unhappy"?

He was so angry and upset at himself for ignoring his precious baby brother's cries.

"The worst part is Misaki, you don't even understand." Takahiro sniffled

Misaki's throat was dry; he didn't have anything to say. What could he say? He could only apologize so many times. Sorry meant nothing if he didn't mean it, at least not for what his brother felt he should apologize for. Misaki want sorry for trying to end his own life, he was sorry he hadn't succeeded. If there was a God Misaki wanted to know why He had let him keep his life. Why did God not take it like He did to others every day? Why must God forbid him to see his parents who had been dead for about 10 years? Was death too much to ask for? It didn't cost a penny so why wasn't he allowed to die?

Takahiro had had enough of Misaki's silence; he just wanted his brother to speak to him. To say anything, it didn't matter what. Instead anger devoured him. He stood up from his seat and snatched his brother's wrist. The boy didn't dare look his brother in the eye; Misaki couldn't bear to see his pained expression. Misaki thought 'it was my fault, it was all my fault'.

"Speak! Just speak to me Misaki!" Takahiro screamed

Misaki had been startled by his brother shaking him roughly, which caused him to look up at Takahiro. The grip he held on Misaki's still healing wrist hurt. Misaki let out a whine, but it was ignored. "You're so selfish!"

Misaki couldn't win against the tears He was fighting back, they eventually won. Hot tears came running down his cheeks; it was all too much for him. "Y-you're hurting me" Misaki squeaked as He tried his best to pull his brother off his tender arm. But it was no use, the grip was firm and secure. Misaki kept coughing back the tears, pleading for his brother to let go, pleading for his brother to just forget about the whole situation and move on. But Takahiro wouldn't let this one slide so easily.

"This doesn't hurt you as much as it hurts me Misaki!"

Takahiro began to tear up too. He despised himself for doing this to his little brother, but he had to make him understand what he had done was wrong. Takahiro grabbed onto Misaki's other arm and clenching it tightly said "you just don't understand! What would Mom and Dad think about this? They wouldn't want you to be like this Misaki!"

As this was happening, the lounge door swung open and Manami, Takahiro's wife, came into the room. The appalled woman grabbed onto her husband, who was not only out of control but had begun crying himself. As she dragged Takahiro off Misaki, the boy had fallen to his knees onto the floor. Through his hiccupped cries Misaki could hear Manami asking Takahiro to leave the room.

"Um, Misaki-kun, I-I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Manami voiced softly, though Misaki swore he heard her say "I'm sorry" before closing the door.

The boy's whimpers became shallow, Misaki tried to calm himself down. Taking deep breaths, then exhaling and then taking another deep breath. Misaki covered his hands over his face, hiding himself away from the cruel world. He had never seen Takahiro strike out at him before, but Misaki had been expecting it one day or another. Takahiro was the type to keep his frustration locked away one minute and suddenly explode the next.

"You're so selfish!", "What would Mum and Dad think about this?","You don't even understand" His brother words kept replaying in his mind, over and over again. He couldn't get them out of his head. This caused him to get worked up once again, he knew he had been selfish, he was selfish. Misaki knew his parents would have been devastated and mostly angry at him for being so foolish. Maybe he didn't understand how bad the situation he had put the family through was. Still, Takahiro didn't have to be so hard on him...

"It's all my fault" Misaki murmured.

Wiping away anymore tears that threatened to fall, Misaki heard the door creak open. It was probably Manami, come to fill his head with "hope" and "promise" that the future will be better. Misaki didn't think it would be. He didn't hear the light footsteps walk through the door. To his surprise, the boy felt a soft little hand on the side of his tear stained cheek. He looked up only to find his little nephew staring at him with his wide cinnamon eyes, small thumb tucked into his mouth and pink little nose twitching.

"M-mahiro?" Misaki spoke.

The tiny toddler threw his short arms around Misaki's neck, gently pulling him into a soft hug. Misaki tried to find the strength in his bones to hug his nephew back, as he lifted his arms, he dropped them beside him once again. Misaki was weak; he didn't even have the strength to hug his own nephew. Mahiro pulled away from his uncle. Even though Mahiro was young, he could still see the misery that lay in Misaki's eyes. Mahiro tilted his head to the side, getting a good look at the teenage boy.

"Misa, why you cry ?" Mahiro questioned.

Misaki still found it cute to this day that his nephew couldn't say his name properly yet. So he had ended up being branded with "Misa" since the last syllables were too difficult for him to pronounce.

Mahiro waited for his answer, Misaki didn't exactly know how to explain to his nephew so he could understand. There was only one word he could sum it up with and that was -

"I'm sad" Misaki said, although it sounded more or less like a whisper.

Mahiro reached his small hand over to Misaki's damp cheeks, using his dwarf thumb to wipe away the new tear that was forming in the corner of his eye. Mahiro was so caring and kind for his age, Misaki couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. It sounded false to him, but hopefully it would convince the toddler that he was going to be okay.

"Don't be sad Misa!" Mahiro cooed.

The child beamed at Misaki who then tried to give him a reassuring smile back. He wished he could take his nephew's advice and just be happy. But the reality wasn't that easy. Mahiro gave a sad pout as he saw Misaki's smile wear away quickly. The toddler stretched his arms out widely in front of Misaki and spoke. "If you give me a hug Misa you won't be sad ever again!"

Misaki pulled himself out of the slouched position he was sitting in. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around the little boy. Mahiro did the same, Misaki welled up once again at the toddler's act of kindness. Mahiro could feel his uncle's shoulders quiver, he heard the soft whimpers and tears he choked back. So he began to pat Misaki's back soothingly.

"Mama does this when I cry Misa" Mahiro said, Misaki adored that he was full of hope. "So it will be okay"

"I wish it was all that simple Mahiro, I really do". Misaki kept this thought to himself, not wanting to worry the child anymore. Both Nephew and Uncle stayed in this spot embracing for a while, Misaki had his arms locked around the toddler not tight, nor loose. But his clinch was stable around the young boy. Misaki thought back to when he was little, when Takahiro had held him like this the exact same way after their parents had died. Now, that was a scar that would never heal in Misaki's heart. He remembered the countless nights he woke up screaming, panicking and crying at ridiculous hours. How he used to barge into Takahiro's room, jumping into His brother's bed and clinging onto him for dear life. Misaki would shriek for hours in Takahiro's arms, telling him how it was his fault that their parents were dead. It was his selfishness that brought them to their death bed that night the car crashed. How he wanted them to come home, just to see him.

Through his tears, Misaki reached his hand onto Mahiro's mop of almond hair. He ruffled it with his fingers in small circles. His nephew was so innocent, so pure and precious. Misaki continued to hold him wanting to protect him from all the horrors in the world. But Misaki knew, just like Takahiro tried to keep his little brother safe. Misaki knew he wouldn't be able to keep Mahiro safe forever.

As this happened, the door opened again.

"Misaki-kun"

It was Manami calling for him. Her voice was so soft and caring, Misaki was glad Mahiro had a mother as lovely as her. At times, she herself did remind Misaki of his own mother alot. Even though, she was in fact Misaki's sister in law. She did seem to use her motherly instincts on Misaki a lot. She cooked, cleaned, and washed his clothes. Even listened to what Misaki had to say, but then again. She didn't listen enough.

"I-I think we need to talk, okay?" Manami voiced.

Misaki craned his neck up from over Mahiro's head, only to see the woman hover over him. Even she looked anxious, her eyes much like Takahiro's, nothing but full of worry. Misaki could feel his stomach churn making him feel unwell; he had really damaged the family.

Manami gently pulled Mahiro off Misaki, and then bent down planting a little kiss on her son's forehead. "Mahiro, how about you go to your room and play with your Legos for a little while? Then maybe later, we can all go out for some ice cream!" Manami said enthusiastically.

Mahiro's face lit up for a moment, but then fell back into a sad expression. Mahiro shot a look back Misaki and then back at his mother. "Mama, can Misa come too?"

"Of course!" Manami sang. "Of course he can! Now run along mister!"

Before Mahiro turned to leave he gave Misaki one last quick hug around his neck, before Misaki could even react back, Mahiro had let go and ran out the door. Followed by his mother, pretending to be a monster, giving a few false "roars" to chase the hyper active toddler out the door who couldn't help but give high pitched screams and giggles. Misaki watched this happen, his mouth twitched at the corners. He wanted to smile, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"If only a bowl of ice cream could fix the problem" Misaki said under his breath.

A few minutes later, Manami strode back into the lounge, closing the door behind her. Misaki didn't want to look at her. Manami however sat at the side of Misaki on the sofa, Misaki could feel her breathing tickle the hairs on the back of his neck. Placing a hand on Misaki's shoulder, she stroked it sympathetically.

"Misaki-kun, I know everything must feel as if it's the end of the world right now" she stopped for a moment; Misaki continued to wait for her to finish. "But, Takahiro is only concerned; we all care about you so much Misaki-kun".

Again, like before with Takahiro, Misaki didn't say anything back to Manami either.

"We all love you"

Misaki swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat, rubbing against his adam's apple laboriously. It didn't matter how many times he tried to swallow, it only repeated the pattern of coming back at the word "Love" Misaki bit his lip, biting into it harder and harder until it drew blood.

"Love?" Misaki muttered "None of you listened when I told you all how unhappy I was! If you and Nii-chan loved me, you would of fucking listened!"

Manami shifted uncomfortably. The woman was lost for words, it was rare that Misaki snapped at her. Wait, no, Misaki had never snapped at her. Not once, until now. Instead of saying anything, Manami reached her hand down, moving away the couple of stands of hair that stuck down on Misaki's tear stained cheeks, then tucking the strands behind the teen's ear. Manami rubbed the side of Misaki's cheek with the back of her hand, her touch was comforting. Just like his Mother's almost. Misaki would never forget her hands or her touch either.

The woman then moved away from the sofa, but stopped as she reached the door. "Manami"

Manami instantly spun on her heels and turned her attention back on Misaki, who was now looking at her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry" Misaki mumbled now feeling guilty.

Manami then gave Misaki a small smile before heading out the lounge, just as Misaki thought he was alone, Manami popped her head around the door beaming at Misaki.

"Misaki-kun! Would you like to get your coat and some shoes on? We're going to get some ice cream!" She said happily.

Misaki knew it was most likely that she was putting on a mask behind her actual feelings. Manami was determinded to keep the mood happy in the house, not wanting anymore arguments or fights. That was exactly what Misaki had to do. He had to put on his mask too.

The troubled teenager gave Manami a little smile and nodded without saying another word.

It was probably for the best.

**Review please**


	2. Arrival

**I do not own Junjou romantica and probably never will :(**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Takahashi Misaki"

Misaki was called back to reality. He snapped out of his thoughts, fluttering his eyes over towards the overweight bald man in front of him. He was only one out of the many doctors in the clinic, yet Misaki had already gotten tired of seeing him. It had been around a week since Misaki had been told the news by his brother and Manami. He wasn't sure what the future held for him anymore, did he even have a future? Who said he wouldn't try to commit suicide again? But that was the thing; he wouldn't be able to now. The incident had interrupted his life. There was no ignoring it this time.

One week ago -

A pink liquid was poured into all of the circular cups that were placed neatly on the table in their saucers, fine, expensive, bone china. Misaki kept his eyes focused on Manami's grip on the tea pot handle. Even though he was sure that the clasp was tight enough to probably crush it into pieces, He was also certain that he could see her hand shaking. Then she settled the pot down onto the table, taking a seat beside her husband. Misaki didn't want to look at either of them, especially not Takahiro. Not after the other day at least.

Manami looked away from Misaki and onto her husband. She could see he looked exhausted, but after all he had just gotten home from work. Takahiro slid a hand through his dark brunette locks of hair, rumpling it roughly. While clearing his throat loudly causing Misaki to shift his attention back onto his brother who was sat opposite him. The pose he was in, legs crossed, arms firmly folded and a troubled expression that on his face. No one spoke, though Takahiro moved forward and collected his drink that his darling wife had kindly poured for him. Misaki didn't bother to move from his tensed position.

"Hm, honey what is this?" Takahiro asked curiously his voice was a little uneasy as he looked down at the tea as if it were poison, since it wasn't the usual color. His eyes followed the small bits that were floating around in the pink substance. So he gave it a blow and continued to wait for it to cool down.

"Sakura tea Dear, it was a gift from a friend in Kyoto, so I decided we should all try it" Manami said happily. Followed by a few little giggles, her soon smile wore off as she was aware that the atmosphere around her had some sort of dark aura hanging over it. The two brothers didn't find it amusing at all. Manami quickly picked up her drink from the table and sipped it, deciding that it was best to just keep quiet.

Takahiro pushed the middle of his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, clearing his throat out one more time before grabbing his brother's attention. "Misaki"

Misaki was listening he just didn't want to look at Takahiro. He concentrated on the swimming seeds and petals that floated on top of the tea instead. Watching them circle clockwise around the cup. Takahiro watched him and shook his head. He didn't know what he was going to do about his baby brother at all. He just hoped the solution he and Manami had come up with worked.

"Okay, Misaki if you are even, well, listening to me, I've wanted to tell you something for a few days now" Takahiro stated. "But, I think it is best now that I should tell you…"

"T-that..." Misaki lifted his head up slightly when he heard his brother's voice crack from in between the words he was trying to break down. As he saw Takahiro remove his glasses from his face, wiping the damp corners of his eyes and giving them a few rubs. Misaki started to bite his tongue, it hurt, of course. But Misaki wanted to feel the same pain as Takahiro was experiencing since he was the cause.

"We're getting you help Misaki" Takahiro said whilst trying to take a deep breath.

Misaki furrowed his brow; He didn't understand what they meant. Help? But, what for? He was fine wasn't he ? Takahiro had told Misaki that everything was going to be alright, so, why couldn't they just get on with how things had been? "What do you mean by "Help" Nii-chan?" Misaki asked sternly, He couldn't avoid not arching an eyebrow up at his brother.

"You're going away for a while"

Misaki shook his head at his distraught sibling facing him. Takahiro nodded, biting onto his bottom lip and taking a few more deep breaths through the tears forming in his eyes. Misaki flicked his gaze onto Manami, who had already slipped a crumpled tissue out of her cardigan pocket. The women dabbed her glistening big brown eyes, removing the dribbling mascara from them. The tissue only left black smudges underneath her eyelashes, she rubbed down harder trying to remove the make-up, but it only seemed to make it worse.

"N-nii-san" Misaki whimpered.

But Takahiro couldn't answer straight away, Manami took over. "Misaki-kun, what your brother is trying to say is, well, you're going away to get treatment for your illness".

Misaki could feel sweat begin to appear on his forehead and rise from the palms of his hands. While he was sure his heart had skipped a beat. He was pretty sure he had a good idea what they were talking about.

"Away?" Misaki mouthed.

Manami chagrined for a moment, nodded at Misaki as she dabbed away more mascara tears. "Yes, I'm afraid so Misaki-kun".

"Where?" Misaki questioned.

"An Institution"

The troubled teen let out a snicker not long turning a loud cackle. Manami grew even more worried when she saw Takahiro's face. The woman wasn't sure whether he was going to lash out at any second, leave the room or burst into tears since Misaki found it all hilarious. Manami sighed heavily and hid hear face with her hands. The woman didn't how much more of it she could take. Why had everything gone to shit?

"Misaki, this is not funny in the slightest!" Takahiro hissed.

"So, that's it Nii-chan? Huh? That's your brilliant solution? You're going to send me away to a nut house?" Misaki laughed. He was sure he was beginning to well up with tears himself, he found it so funny.

"Misaki please stop being so ignorant. The hospital will provide you the type of help you need. Misaki, they'll look after you there, things will eventually get better" Takahiro said wearily.

"Nii-chan you told me we were just going to get on with our lives? You said-" Misaki however was cut off by his furious brother instantly.

"How Misaki? How the hell could I just continue living my everyday life knowing my younger brother had suicidal tendencies? Tell me, how? How am I supposed to do that? How can Manami? Or even Mahiro?" The man shouted, now getting redder and redder in the face.

"Do. Not. Bring. Mahiro. Into. This." Misaki said through gritted teeth.

That was it. He had enough. Misaki rose up from his seat, dragged his feet over towards the door. "Misaki? Where do you think you're going? We're not finished discussing-" Takahiro called.

Misaki hung his head since he couldn't look at either Manami or Takahiro. He felt ashamed, so ashamed that he had hit rock bottom. They were going to send him away? But for how long? The idea made Misaki sick; he didn't think he could to do this.

"But I am, I'm finished with you" Misaki growled. "I hate you"

The teen left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. As this happened, Takahiro jumped up from the sofa, but Manami grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back down. "Leave him for a while Honey" Manami said softly. She began to soothe her Husband by giving his back a rub with her warm hands. "We both knew Misaki wouldn't be happy about this, we even discussed it ourselves. But give him a little bit of time, okay? He just needs some space".

Takahiro clutched his brow in frustration, continuously letting out groans and sighs. "Yes, but, how do I know he won't do anything stupid again? I fear leaving him alone Manami, I just want to get him into that hospital as soon as possible. I want every god damn counselor, nurse and psychologist in that place to attend his needs!"

Manami threw her arms around her husband's shaking torso as he began to weep once again. "He's going to get better. We just have to keep our heads up and support him dear".

"I know, I know, it's just times like this where I really wish Mom and Dad were still around Mana" Takahiro sobbed as he wiped away the tears with the cuff of his sleeve. "They'd know what to do".

Little did they know that Misaki was lingering around outside the closed door. Misaki pulled away from the door as soon as he heard Takahiro mention their parents. It sent Misaki on another guilt trip. It was bad enough he already felt dreadful, but them being brought up time and time again really did rub salt into the wound.

He had never really gotten over their death. Relatives and other people had told Misaki and Takahiro that "Only time can heal the pain". But it hadn't for him, maybe it had for Takahiro. But Misaki knew it was his fault, he thought he was the cause of their deaths. His brother really had tried his best to raise him, but the loss of their parents had made Misaki cold. Even after all those years, he still carried a heavy weight on his shoulders.

School was lonely, Misaki didn't really make many friends through his school years since he was antisocial, avoiding any sort of contact with other students and refusing to talk to anyone apart from Takahiro. He was the only person Misaki could properly open his doors to. That changed when Manami came into the picture. He didn't like her at all, but as time went on he adapted to her being around him more. After Mahiro was born, they had become so busy; Misaki was left out of that warm family circle and shut away into the cold. He felt unwanted and alone.

"Misa!" A high voice called.

Misaki looked only to find Mahiro come running down the stairs, although he tripped on the last stair falling straight onto the floor. Misaki flew over to the poor boy, checking whether he was injured or not. But the toddler didn't cry, instead he bounced to Misaki a great big smile with his few milk teeth that had not long come through.

"Mahiro! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Misaki asked anxiously. While still checking the little boy, Misaki knew the last thing Manami needed was her son with a broken arm or leg. Not to mention her brother in law being shut away on a funny farm.

But Mahiro picked himself up, then taking something out of his small pocket. "For you Misa!" His nephew said happliy.

Misaki observed the small boy's hands open only to see a crumpled, poor attempt at an origami crane. Although, Mahiro had still tried, Misaki could just about make out what it was supposed to be. The teen opened up his own hands and watched as Mahiro dropped the paper bird into them. "Sensei says it means good luck" Mahiro said while beaming at his problematic uncle.

Misaki cocked his head to the side. Did Mahiro know that Misaki was going away too? Was this stay at the hospital going to be that tough? A million questions sailed around Misaki's head.

"You don't like?" Mahiro asked with his sad wide eyes.

"No, no, I love it Mahiro" The teen replied weakly "I honestly do, it's a great gift, thank you".

Mahiro began to giggle, then cover Misaki's lower waist with his small arms. Misaki tousled his hair with his fingers, making each fine strand settle out of place. While lifting the origami crane in front of him closely, Misaki inspected it sharply with his eyes. Even if it wasn't crafted well, he was glad Mahiro had a little faith in him at least. If this crane was a symbol of "Good luck". Then Misaki knew he would need all the luck he could get. So it was settled, he was going to this insane asylum after all.

* * *

"Takahashi Misaki? Were you paying attention by any chance?"

The brunette teen placed his vision back onto the Doctor in front of him. The old man fiddled with his moustache, the rumpling sound he was making began to annoy Misaki since silence had struck between them both. The man stopped, leaving his moustache tangled and messy. He then focused back onto the documents that were laid out in front of him. Misaki watched as the man quickly scribbled down words on the paper in front of him. There were just so many words. Their print was so tiny; Misaki wasn't able to read what it said from the distance he sat at.

The man let out a heavy sigh, shoving the sheet of paper towards the troubled youth in front of him. "Sign the bottom please".

Misaki grabbed the sheet, scanning his eyes over the miniature text until he reached the bottom. He didn't read it all, He couldn't be bothered. "Shouldn't my brother be signing this?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope, you're over eighteen I'm afraid".

Misaki shot the man a filthy look; he didn't exactly like the tone of voice he was using. But also, a look of worry, since he didn't know what would be happening to him in a couple of hours.

"Y' know, my brother put me here, it wasn't my idea in the first place" Misaki hissed as He began to jot down his signature onto the sheet.

"He didn't, you put yourself here".

Misaki stopped writing for a second; his delay caused the bald man to narrow his brow. Then Misaki began writing again, and then finishing and slapping down the pen back onto the table.

"How long will I be here for?" Misaki asked curiously. The Doctor scratched the top of his hairless noggin. He pulled a puzzled face and shook his head at the teen. "However long it takes I'm afraid, it could be six months? A year? Two years?"

"Wait, what do you mean a "year"?" Misaki raised his voice at the man. "Look, I've got to go to college; I'm supposed to start soon a-and-".

"Quite frankly, Takahashi, you should have thought about that before you put yourself here".

Misaki constricted his gaze on the man; He did not like his attitude one bit. "I-I just want to be normal, I just want to be like every other guy my age and live my own life. I didn't succeed at what I tried to do, I know that and I want to forget about it".

The Doctor could see through Misaki like a window. It was obvious, the boy needed help. Even from his tone of voice, all he could hear was a cry. "Takahashi, if that is what you are aiming for; to be "Normal" then I suggest you just try the best you can do here on your stay".

Misaki was quite taken back when He saw the Doctor give him a small smile. It quickly faded though as He gathered up his papers stacked them together and placed them neatly into a folder.

"Now, shall we get someone to give you a look around?" He offered.

Misaki gave an uncertain nod, then moving away from his seat and continued his way to the door. The Doctor followed and opened the door for Misaki. As it revealed the waiting room, there was another member of staff outside there, a tall, handsome young man with noir hair and big blue eyes. He spotted Misaki and the Doctor instantly and smiled politely. "Hello there Dr. Yomo" the noirette spoke.

"Ah, Kusama!" the Doctor exclaimed sounding relieved.

Misaki was startled as the old man took his shoulders and pulled towards him. "We've got a new comer, this is Takahashi Misaki, he'll be staying here for a while unfortunately Kusama-san".

Misaki frowned when he said "unfortunately". Of course, he thought it was bad enough he would be staying in a nut house. But he wasn't that bad was he? They hadn't known him for five minutes and he was already being bad mouthed.

This "Kusama-san" on the other hand did nothing but smiled at the youth. "Oh really? Well, would you like me to show him around Sir?"

The Doctor's eyes expanded and he began to nod unconsciously. "Would you? Of course! Of course! I have a lot of work to deal with today and I should inform you that they've found you know who..."

"They've found him at last? That didn't take long did it?"

"No, it most certainly didn't..."

Now this caught Misaki's attention, looking back and forth at both the tall man and the Doctor. He didn't understand what they meant? Who was "You know who"? From the looks of it, it sounded serious since the old man had stopped smiling altogether and so did the other.

"Well then, Takahashi I shall leave you with Kusama-san for the time being" The old man said while giving Misaki a short pat on the back then making his way towards the door of his office.

"One more thing Takahashi-"

Misaki turned his head back at the elderly man who stopped with his head popping out and the door half way shut.

"Welcome to The Yomi Mizuumi institution".

**Please hit the review button. There are cookies waiting for you.**


	3. Welcome to the Yomi Mizuumi Institution

**I do not own Junjou Romantica but Nowaki will be mine! **

***gets hit in the head by a flying book***

**Fine Nowaki will never be mine but I can still hope *pouts***

* * *

One Penny Short Of a Shilling 

Chapter Three:

After the Doctor shut the door Misaki and the very tall noirette were left alone together. An awkward silence fell between the two. Misaki felt a large hand land softly on his shoulder. He flinched at the sudden contact. Misaki shifted his eyes to the man, who himself looked rather surprised by the jumpy reaction. But then he gave Misaki a warm smile. Misaki noticed that his eyes were an exquisite shade of blue and seemed to be very welcoming. This made Misaki feel slightly better about his situation. He was fairly certain that he could trust this person.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" The tall man apologized.

Misaki saw the guilt ridden look that approached his face and instantly felt bad for his reaction. "N-no, it's okay, uh I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm kinda jumpy y' know" Misaki could feel himself getting humiliated. He really did know how to make a good first impression...

He could see Misaki was uncomfortable. The noirette didn't stop smiling. Instead, he decided it was best just to get off that topic and onto something else. "Okay, well, I'll give you a tour around, shall I Takahashi-kun?".

Misaki nodded unenthusiastically. With that the two began making their way to the next room. The kind gentleman held the door open for Misaki, leaving that department and trailing across the everlasting hallway. It seemed to be a dull place from what Misaki had seen so far. The walls were just plain, coated with thick white paint and gray tiling on the floor.

From the very little few hours that the teen had been there, Misaki already missed the smell of Manami's cooking, the TV playing in the background while his adorable nephew was there in front of it with one of his many coloring books and scattered crayons lying around everywhere, the warmth of the central heating and the sound of the front door closing. Then Takahiro would appear in his usual work suit, hair messy from exhaustion and of course Misaki couldn't forget that huge joyful smile he gave him, no matter how tired he was he'd always somehow try to be in high spirits. But then things changed of course. Misaki wasn't at home anymore. He was here, in a mental hospital. As they proceeded to stride down the long hall Misaki had taken note that the windows were a little high up. He came to a halt, standing on his tip toes and craned his head. His eye level only came to the ledge, where he could just about see the outside world.

Now that world looked like a happy world. It wasn't late yet, the sun was still beaming. He was an hour away from home; Misaki couldn't help but wonder what his family was doing. Was Manami okay? Was sweet little Mahiro missing him a lot? He knew the child would be and hoped he would cope well. But Misaki knew Manami was probably telling him that he'll be able to see his uncle soon and that everything was, well, hopefully going to turn out just fine. Misaki was smiling at these thoughts, but it was erased when Takahiro came into mind.

"I hate you!"

Misaki cowered from his own words as they returned to his memory. The teen didn't mean to say those words. He didn't hate his brother at all. It was all just a moment of anger that was all. Misaki loved Takahiro with every fiber of his being. Why had everything turned into such a catastrophe?

"I wonder how Takahiro is doing." Misaki murmured.

The taller man also stopped in his tracks, however as he looked over at Misaki who was perched up on his feet just gazing out of the window. The noirette couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him. He knew that Misaki was already feeling homesick. Scratching the back of his head still a little unsure on what to say to approach to teen, he smiled once again and confidently walked over to him.

"Takahashi-kun, is everything okay?"

Misaki stepped away from the window now back on his heels when he heard the humble voice from behind him. Misaki turned around, now facing him. Misaki didn't respond to him. He couldn't describe how he was feeling at this very moment in time, apart from feeling hungry to go home. He felt lost.

"Takahashi-kun?" He asked yet again.

Misaki sighed then shook his head and looked away.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

The teen disagreed with that idea and shook his head for a second time. The man slanted his head so it was lop sided as he examined the youth. He understood that Misaki probably didn't want to talk right now. But, sooner or later he'll have to spill the beans. Not just to him, but to other members of staff he didn't even know yet. Misaki seemed like a sweet boy. The noirette almost hoped that Misaki would talk to him first.

It could make Misaki feel better.

"That's okay then, shall we carry on?"

This time Misaki did look back into those caring blue eyes. It seemed that this man never stopped smiling. He seemed so laid back, care free almost. Regardless of the place he was working in, he still seemed so...happy.

"All right" Misaki said in a small voice.

The tall supervisor's grin widened. That must had been the first word Misaki had said to him. He was rather happy that he'd been able to get the teen speaking; perhaps now it was likely that he could start up a conversation or two with Misaki. Though it was best to keep the topic not too brash for fear that it might be off putting for the youth.

As they continued on their travel side by side, the quiet atmosphere was beginning to annoy Misaki too. Keeping his anxious green eyes on the taller man, Misaki swallowed his nerves. He didn't like the fact he was now feeling a little shy around this man. After all, he appeared to be open hearted. Swallowing once again, Misaki forced himself to spit out what He had wanted to ask for a while now.

"I-I'm sorry but what's your name?" Misaki asked suddenly.

The tall man shot his head back round to Misaki. "Kusama Nowaki, most patients in here just call me Nowaki though. Usually it's just the manager and some of the staff that address me by my last name. I don't mind though" he replied happily.

The two carried on down the last few steps of the stairs they were taking. Another question popped into Misaki's brain. He wanted to know what this place was like. Was it good? Was it bad? Would he be able to stomach it here ? Or would his life turn into hell?

"U-um Nowaki, what's it like here?" Misaki squeaked.

"In comparison to other institutes Takahashi-kun, I could quite happily inform you that this place is a five star hotel" Nowaki answered. "But, if I had to sum it up in one word, it's comfortable".

"Oh"

For a second Nowaki knew He had been a little too forward as Misaki still looked a little uneasy knowing that most institutes were quite rough with their patients. Nowaki hoped Misaki would get along well with the group of people he was about to be stuck with for the time he was here. Sure, there were some unfriendly faces, but it didn't matter where you go in the world, you'll always come across someone you won't like. However, Nowaki knew there was preferably someone Misaki might be able to befriend. Nowaki did hope that the youth didn't befriend the wrong people in here...

"Can I call you by your first name? That's if you don't mind of course?" Nowaki requested. Since he knew some people got a little picky when their first names were used. Nowaki thought back to a particular person in mind and how they had gotten slightly irritated by the name. Well, no, nickname he used.

Misaki's face lit up. "Ah, yeah, I don't mind at all".

Again, Misaki had another question in mind. "N-Nowaki what do you do here?"

"Doctor, I was just passing by one of the other offices and happened to run into you and Dr. Yomo". Nowaki didn't mind answering Misaki's questions at all. As a matter of fact, he was delighted that the teen was slowly coming out of his shell. "Since you're new, I think giving you a tour is the least I can do ".

But it did trigger questions of his own that he wanted to ask. He was a little curious as to why Misaki was in here in the first place. His question was fulfilled once Misaki scratched the mop of his hair. Causing his sweater sleeve to fall down, revealing the bandages that were wrapped around one of his arms. Nowaki shifted his eyes away immediately and focused on getting Misaki to the main building of the center.

"I need you to stay close to me, it's easy to get lost in here".

Misaki took that into account and gave a quick nod.

Once they arrived there, the Ward was still the same. There was no color, only the same white coated walls Misaki had seen earlier in the hallway. The tiles hadn't changed, they still remained the same. There was an open office with a few other staff behind it, making phone calls, speaking quietly amongst themselves and writing down notes. The brunette youth saw there were plenty of comfy looking chairs in front of a television and two small coffee tables.

As they passed Misaki cocked his head over to one of the separate hall ways which looked to be leading over towards the dining hall. He could smell the scent of food emerging from it. Misaki did wonder whether the food was any good, since he hadn't eaten much that morning. He felt too anxious to eat and only was able to grab a few bites. But every time Misaki had ever bought food from school it never turned out to be very nice and tasted like plastic.

"Through there is the food hall, dinner is usually at around six" Nowaki stated before pointing at some of the locked doors they wandered by. "Through that door there is the art room, where we are able to observe your persistence and your ability to interact positively with others".

"Over in that door is the break room, some people enjoy reading from the various books that are in there and sometimes enjoy a game of cards". Misaki scowled as Nowaki mentioned the last activity, the tall man caught a glimpse of him doing so and couldn't help smirk. "Don't worry Misaki-kun, I'll agree with you on that one".

Nowaki suddenly stopped walking and causing Misaki to do so aswell. "Misaki-kun, would you like to visit your room now?" Nowaki asked, while pulling out his clipboard out from under his arm. When Misaki responded, Nowaki jogged over towards the desk. Talking amongst a few of the other men behind the desk, Misaki peered at them and became aware of them also staring back at him. This made Misaki feel more awkward. Nowaki then came back to the teen and he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Um, Misaki-kun, I'm extremely sorry but I won't be able to show you your room, but another member of staff will be able to in a second" Nowaki apologized. He would of preferred taking him there all by himself. Since they had just bonded with each other and had gotten used to each other's presence. Nowaki sensed Misaki would have rather had him doing so too.

"Ah ha! Here he is"

There stood a dirty blonde mop of hair hiding behind a clipboard, perching his head up to have a little gander at the brunette youth in front of him. Then fully removing the clipboard away, he offered Misaki a hand and gave him a pleasant smile. "Takahashi Misaki?" the blonde asked his tone of voice sounding a little unsure.

Misaki nodded his head, but he didn't shake the other's hand. The blonde shot an agitated look over at Nowaki who then shrugged unwittingly. When he wasn't looking, Misaki rolled his eyes. Now turning to the teen, the blonde took his hand away since Misaki hadn't cared to take it.

"Hello there, I'm Tsumori" he greeted. "I've been expecting you actually, I would have come to collect you at the office myself but y' know time catches up to you".

Misaki glanced over at Nowaki who was clutching his brow and eyeing up the other Doctor. He didn't look too pleased. But he caught Misaki looking and instantly beamed at him. "So would you like me to assist you to your room?" Tsumori asked.

After nodding once more, Misaki began to take off with the other man. Before he did Nowaki grabbed hold of the teen's shoulder, this time Misaki didn't flinch or jolt backwards like previously. "Take it easy".

Misaki didn't want to leave Nowaki to go with Tsumori. "U-uh, we'll see each other again, won't we?" Misaki stuttered.

This caused Nowaki's smile to widen, he couldn't help it. "Misaki-kun, everything will be alright so don't worry, okay?"

"Kay".

* * *

**I love reviews!**


	4. Maybe i'm making myself crazy

**Chapter 4 is up and thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Reviews are greatly appreciated and if any one has any ideas for this story I would love to hear them.**

**I do not own the awesomeness that is Junjou Romantica**

One Penny Short Of a Shilling

Chapter Four:

The two entered the next corridor and approached a hall with tons of doors facing opposite each other. It was only when they reached the very last door that they stopped. Misaki had wondered where his suitcase had gone after another couple of men had taken it away when he first arrived. Misaki was also very curious as to know how the rooms were. Where they tidy? Clean? He didn't want to be spending his time here sleeping in filth. The thought was not appealing at all. The thought had caused the teen to pull a repugnant face. Tsumori, seeing this said,

"What's up sport? You don't look pleased" He asked with interest.

Misaki returned to his default face instantly. "N-nothing" Misaki babbled.

Tsumori smirked at Misaki's response; finally he had gotten him speaking. "Ah, so you do talk then eh? Didn't think you were the silent type, you've got a face full of character y' know? But you don't look crazy..."

Not another word was said until the blonde Doctor turned the handle, opening the door and entered the room. Misaki on the other hand lagged behind him, as if the room were dangerous. Tsumori looked around, then back behind him only to see Misaki still standing outside the door. "Why are you standing all the way out there? Come on, it's alright kid".

Misaki couldn't stop himself frowning when Tsumori had branded him with the term "kid". He was nineteen years old, he wasn't a child anymore. He disliked being treated like a child, it only made Misaki feel stupid. But he did as he was told; forcing his feet to enter the room sluggishly while avoiding eye contact with the irritating blonde. Misaki shifted his attention onto his new bedroom. Of course, it was plain and boring. To his surprise, it was clean, spotless in fact. He did his best to not panic when he noticed the bars that were attached to windows with fresh white curtains hanging. It was then Misaki caught on that there were two beds, two wardrobes and two nightstands. The teen automatically lifted one of his eye brows up at this new discovery.

""Um, there's two beds?" Misaki said nervously. He was now beginning to feel slightly on edge.

Tsumori nodded at Misaki. "Well, yeah? Saying that, your roommate should be around here somewhere..."

"Roommate?" Misaki questioned.

Tsumori leaned against the wall, towering over Misaki."Yeah, he's an okay guy. He's doing well in here, he'll be out soon".

As the blonde stated the last part, he shifted his beady eyes onto Misaki. He obviously knew this would get to him. Misaki didn't care for the sly dig he had just received, narrowing his eyes at the employee. Tsumori moved away and planted hi eyes onto Misaki's suitcase which had been delivered into his room and placed neatly on his bed.

"Want to start unpacking kiddo?" He asked smugly.

Misaki had already chosen that he didn't like Tsumori very much. He didn't his attitude, even his voice maddened him. So instead Misaki chose to not speak to him. As Misaki dug for his key that he had kept in the pocket of his jeans, he unlocked the suitcase and began unpacking his things. It did cross the teens mind that no matter who he met, he never seemed to like them or get along with them very well. Maybe he was letting Tsumori get to him a little too much. It was possible that he wasn't even a bad guy, that was just his character. Yet, Misaki had taken it a little too far and had gotten angry from such small things.

"Maybe, I'm the one who's making myself crazy" Misaki thought. He suddenly felt cross with himself.

"You didn't bring any belts of ties did you?" Tsumori was a little uneasy asking this. "It's just we've got to make sure you can't harm yourself again and-".

Misaki soon cut him off, now overflowing with anger. "Who said I was going to kill myself again? Because I'm not!".

Widening his eyes at the teen raising his voice at him, Tsumori took a heavy sigh. As much as he enjoyed his job, he really did hate it sometimes. Such as moments like this, it seemed he had gotten off the wrong foot with Misaki. But there was plenty of time to mend that damage. All the Doctor could do this minute was make Misaki feel as at home as he possibly could. Giving him a soft smile and pulling himself from his lazy position. "Please, if you do have any of those, give them to me. Okay?" Tsumori requested nicely.

Rules were rules.

Misaki couched down and slid the laces from his converse out of their holes then passed them to the blonde. Rooting through his belongings, He also ended up giving Tsumori a few of his belts and a pair of earphones. A little disappointed he was since he had made the effort to smuggle in his Walkman. Tsumori also knew that he wouldn't be too keen on giving them away, since teenagers love their music very much. "Ah, thank you, is that everything?"

"Yeah, that's ev-" Misaki came to a halt when he found something in his small travel in his case. And that something was the small paper crane Mahiro had crafted and given Misaki the day when he found out he was being sent here. Without warning his eyes began to water at the sight of it. Mahiro was such thoughtful child, wishing his troubled uncle good luck. He wanted Misaki to get better too. Raising it towards his face, Misaki lifted a finger and stroked the crooked crane's head gently. If not for Manami, Takahiro or himself, at that moment, Misaki made a pact to himself promising that he would recover and get well again for little Mahiro, even if this place was a total nightmare. Hopefully, his "good luck" would guide him.

Tsumori of course was watching this happen. Usually, he would be asking questions straight away. Wondering who on earth made that terribly crafted paper bird. But from Misaki's fragile expression, he understood it was something precious to him. So it was best not to ask. "Would you like me to leave you alone for a while so you can unpack the rest of your things? I'll give you a shout soon, alright?".

Misaki nuzzled his face away with his sleeve while nodding. He had already started crying and just wanted to be left alone. Tsumori gave Misaki a pat on the back which then turned into soft circular rubs. "Alright kiddo, I'll leave you alone for now, it'll be all okay". Through tears and a croaky voice Misaki replied "Kay".

Tsumori did as he wanted and left the room then shut the door behind him quietly. Misaki was overwhelmed. Misaki sat on the edge of his bed, not bothering to even attempt to unpack the rest of his things. He placed the paper crane onto his nightstand, then grabbing the photo frame of a younger version of himself, teenage Takahiro and his parents. He placed the picture frame near the crane, after giving his Mother and Father's faces a quick affectionate brush with his thumb. Misaki sat watching these items for a few minutes then curled up into a small ball on his new bed. Not once did he take his eyes off them.

The tiny tears slivered along his nose, dribbled down the centre of his mouth and splashing onto the pillow creating marks. The room was silent; Misaki could sense tiredness swiftly approaching him. He began to blink, again and again. Until his large green eyes shut completely. Within minutes he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers, i am very sorry to report that I have been unable to finish this story. I just haven't had any time to write anything because of school and life in general, good news though, teabags will be taking the story over again so look for that when it's up. Again i'm very sorry and i hate to abandon this story.


End file.
